


A small episode in life: Dazed and confused

by bonniehayden



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 13:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18918289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonniehayden/pseuds/bonniehayden
Summary: 正文《A small episode in life》的成人版展开daidai340.lofter.com/post/1fcc8ee8_1c5c049bf2019水×2009笛





	A small episode in life: Dazed and confused

感受到毛茸茸的东西埋在胸口磨蹭着发痒，拉莫斯把眼睛睁开了一条缝，熟悉的金色脑袋。他低下头对着那颗脑袋嘬了一口，懒散地掕起两根手指勾勒溜出被子外光滑的肩头。“已经醒了吗？”

听到这句话，怀里的人突然抖了一下。贴得太近，他甚至感觉到两簇睫毛刷地扫过。

莫德里奇抬起头瞪着他。

“再睡会儿…”拉莫斯语句含混地赖床，蹭蹭抬起来的鼻尖，“没到时间，宝贝。”

“你是谁啊？”

……

这个人是卢卡莫德里奇，没有错；眼睛颜色，下巴的形状，还有胸前露出一点的胎记。但是看起来年轻了不少，更长几寸的头发卷在他锁骨的沟壑里。

“说实话先生，能，别抱着我了吗。”莫德里奇尝试推开前面突然两眼放出危险光线的男人，侧开眼神瞥到了沙发椅上挂着的球衣，鲜亮的红色和黄蓝镶边，歪扭着褶皱的15号。“西班牙的…15号，你是塞尔吉奥拉莫斯！”

被点到名字的人又凑了过来。“你还记得我，亲爱的卢卡。”

“我不认识你啊。”

“我是你的正牌男朋友，”拉莫斯熟练地制住推搡着自己的手腕，欺身上去。“亲爱的卢卡，你这模样实在是太…”

莫德里奇不得不抬起脚把架在身上的人推开。“凭什么相信你？我还记得昨晚喝了酒，说不定只是一时的，…”

“我可以和你讲讲我们的性生活，不是一时的那种。”他接过话。

莫德里奇小心地瞥了一眼侧躺在旁边的身影，足球员的匀称肌肉，晒成棕色的皮肤，纹身铺满他的手臂。好吧，他很可爱，但是如果可以不用那种眼神的话。

拉莫斯手臂抵在枕头上托着下巴。“一般来说你在下面。”他的声音还带着一点刚起床的哑。“你喜欢正面的姿势，因为你说我硬了以后有点弧度，从前面进去可以更好的刺激到你的点。”

他平和的像在说昨天早上做了什么沙拉。“如果是你给我口，那我的龟头就会抵着你的上颚磨，我也很享受。”

“虽然平时有洁癖，这种状况下却喜欢让我射了然后吃进去。”

他盯着身边的人有些局促地动了一下腿，带起被单布料的一些涟漪。“你的话，你喜欢让我用手和嘴一起给你弄，尤其是我舔着后面的会阴然后用手重重地撸。射在我的胡子上你也会舔掉。”

他凑过来几寸，靠在枕头沿上抬起眼睛。“要试试么？”

“不要…” 他看着莫德里奇回答时滚动了几节的喉咙发出轻轻的笑。

“我们也试过让你插我，不过不合适就不玩了。”

“什么…”莫德里奇一下扭头去，又慌忙收回眼神。“什么不合适！”

“别在意，亲爱的。我们长度差不多，你硬了之后更粗。如果你想的话我也乐意，但只是我感觉后面很堵，你感觉后面很空。”

“我当然很喜欢让你主导，所以骑乘的姿势是我们最经常用的。你会坐得非常深。你那些发卷都乱了，在我身上一颤一颤地动，雪白的胸挺起来，像兔子一样可爱。”

“快到了的时候你会俯下来，”拉莫斯环过手臂牵住落在床另一头的手，“扣住我的手，前面挤在我们的腹肌中间，释放在我们身上。”

“你说，‘给我’。然后我灌满你。”

莫德里奇感到自己控制呼吸的努力都被溃败。旁边的人轻咬舔舐他的肩头，伸过来的手抚上他的腰侧，食指和中指的指节在腹股沟附近撩拨。

“我们做得最棒的一次，你知道吗，在我们还是炮友的时候。你趴在旁边含住我，嘴唇圈得紧紧的，舌头弄得我头顶发麻。我全部射进你嘴里。”

“那又…怎么样。”

“然后你张开嘴，手指把我的东西拈出来，”拉莫斯把鼻尖蹭过发红的耳骨，埋进金发里。“塞进自己屁股，在我面前把几根手指伸进去…沾满我的精液的手指。”

“你的脸红透了，你说在床上不怕丢掉最后的理智，只要是和我在一起。”

他撑起手臂看着面前张着嘴一脸欲哭的人。“于是我发现自己彻底爱上你了。”

攥紧床单的一只手抬起来圈住画着一对翅膀的后颈，莫德里奇觉得自己脑袋发晕，而嘴里被抢走的呼吸显然也没有任何帮助。

他睁开蒙了一层水汽的眼睛看身上的人放过他的舌尖，再欺上来衔住一边耳垂。“怎么样呢，相信我吗？”

“演示，给我看。”

“我很乐意。” 

拉莫斯捞起他的腰把两个人翻过来，扶在后腰上的手顺势便滑下去，搭在翘起的臀瓣中间往里探。手指搔刮囊袋和后穴之间的软肉，让身上的人难耐地仰起脖颈。

“你把大腿根都给他们看也没关系，这里才是我的禁区。”

他有些难堪地把脸蜷在那对小翅膀旁边。“后面…”

“卢卡后面想要了吗？” 拉莫斯从床头摸出润滑，搂着缩在身上的人让他看到两根手指涂抹上透明的液体往指尖滴落。“放轻松，你说过很喜欢我的手指。”

“嗯……”

“有时你还会自己用嘴帮我舔湿，看着我插进去。”

“啊…慢点…”

他弯曲剩下的手指在小穴周围的肌肉按摩着。“当然，我明白。根据你自己的情报，这个时候你还没有跟男人睡过，对吧。”

身前的脑袋胡乱地摇，散乱的发梢挠他的胸前痒。

“还好吗？”

“你…喜欢什么？”

拉莫斯被这个突如其来的问题撞得发蒙，他低头看着莫德里奇仍是靠在他的颈窝里，说话的时候好像从前胸闷闷地共鸣出来。

“你一直在说，我喜欢怎么样做。所以，你喜欢什么，我想知道。”

“我喜欢，你和我合得来。”

“你想要我的表情。”

“你的眼睛和嘴就让我很兴奋。我随时都可以射你脸上。”

“在你腰上留吻痕。”

“或者你在最后一轮用大腿夹紧我，内侧被我干得红红的。”

“我也喜欢你的屁股里塞着我两根手指，还能问这种问题。”他感觉到身上的人悄悄扭着腰配合自己手指节奏的动作被惊吓了一下。“还想听吗？”

“可以了…”指尖在内壁上搔刮的触感过于刺激，莫德里奇听到自己的尾音里的飘忽。“进来。”

拉莫斯抽出湿亮的手指。“平时都是你自己把我的肉棒塞进你的洞里的。”

他窃笑地看眼前的人脸色一沉。

“演示，别忘了。”

莫德里奇把自己撑起来，一只手绕到背后握住那早已经硬的不行的东西，撸动着把溢出的前液沾湿柱身，对准自己的后穴一下坐了下去。

拉莫斯被激得瞪大眼睛扶住自己腰侧的两条大腿，“卢卡你慢…”

身上的人一手捂住他的嘴，一手按在他呼吸起伏的胸口。“你说太多了。”

“我知道。现在是我在操你。”

拉莫斯庆幸自己经验充足否则差点在这一下就给交代了。

莫德里奇放过他的嘴，圈上自己的勃起，顺着腰上的节奏很快动起来，每一下都抽出半长又几乎全部吞到根部，挤出的浑浊液体在两人的臀和下腹碰击时造成淫靡的响声。他的另一只手依然按在结实的胸肌上。

“慢点啊…卢卡…”拉莫斯头脑里最后绷着的一根理智神经让他怀疑这是否是报复。他也明显感知到如果自己说出来只会更……

“啊啊塞尔吉奥…”

可能是从指间掉到他腹上的浊液，突然缩紧的甬道，或者可能是哭喊他名字的这几个音节。拉莫斯的脑子爆炸了。

他抄起贴在身上的腰臀动作起来，撞得还带哭腔的喉咙支离破碎地尖叫。

“卢卡…我的，”

莫德里奇几乎是掉落在他身前，摸索着抓住他的手。

“给我。”

滚烫的释放在后穴深处，拉莫斯吻上泪滴终于滚落在脸颊上的人，吻过他湿的眼角。

-

“我们有把对方干哭过吗？”

“你倒是突然也脸皮厚了…”拉莫斯重新睁开眼看着靠在床头坐着的人，“有啊。”

“那是现在的我比较厉害还是以后的？”

“你什么时候都厉害，我一看见你就自动升旗起立，行了吧。”

“哼，都是渣话。”

“你以后整天骂我渣，现在就少说几次吧。”

“再来一轮吧，挺爽的。”

“……等我休息十五分钟。”

“为什么！”

“真希望那个我的卢卡快点回来…”拉莫斯悄悄叹了口气。


End file.
